elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:OfficialBrandonF/Season 1 (Animated Revival)
Note: this is just an idea for an animated revival that I had. If I have enough money in the near future, I might buy the rights to the series if possible. Enjoy reading the post! - Brandon This season will have 23 episodes. Synopsis TBA Confirmed plot points *The theme of this season will be "The Battle of the Smartest Minds Alive". *Michael Joshua "Count Jester" Jacobs will appear in the series as a series regular, and will be voiced by Josh Keaton. **He will make his first appearance in We Shall Rise Again. *Cypher the Bloody will be the main antagonist of this season. He will be a series regular and will be voiced by Matt Letscher. **He will first appear sometime in the second season. *There will be a Count-centered episode this season. *There will be new villains introduced this season as members of Cypher the Bloody's villainous group. *Some of the team members will get new powers that will be explored more later on this season. *The shapeshifter story arc will end in either Episode 6 or Episode 7 of this season. *Rodissius and his children will be defeated this season. It is unknown if they will come back to the series. *General Shot, a vigilante operating in Centium City, will appear this season in a major recurring role. He will be voiced by Mick Wingert. **He is a parody of Vigilante from Arrow, and the original concept of the character was Fake Crossbow. *At least one surprise character will show up this season. *Victor Krane might possibly return this season. If he does, he will be voiced by Graham Shiels and will be a member of Cypher's group. *This might be the last season that both Jake Short and Paris Berelc will appear as Oliver and Skylar Storm as series regulars. **Brandon Frangipani stated that "I want to give them a proper and happy ending since Oliver has always been interested in Skylar, so they will most likely grow their relationship this season due to the conflict they are having with Cypher." **However, William Brent, Kelli Berglund, Bradley Steven Perry and Josh Keaton will keep appearing as Chase Davenport, Bree Davenport, Kaz and Michael Jacobs/Count Jester. *Bridget/Mr. Terror might make her return this season. If so, she will be voiced again by Jamie Denbo and will have a part in this season's main storyline for one of the main characters. **It might be Oliver. *There will be several mentions of past villains that each member of the Elite Force have faced in the past, such as Marcus Davenport, Giselle Vickers, The Annihilator, Catastrophe, Sebastian, and so forth. *Cypher will be a "really interesting antagonist" and will have "connections to everyone's past". *Count's backstory will be explained at some point this season. *This might be the last season that Hal Sparks, Eric Steinberg, Booboo Stewart, Ryan Potter, Fivel Stewart, Graham Shiels and Jamie Denbo will appear as Donald Davenport, Rodissius, Roman & Riker, Reese, Victor Krane and Bridget/Mr. Terror. **This is due to the characters playing either a small or big role in the Cypher storyline this season. *There will be either one or two new main team members introduced in the season finale. Cast Main Voice Cast *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver (last season) *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (last season) *Josh Keaton as Michael Joshua Jacobs/Count Jester (series regular) *Matt Letscher as TBA/Cypher the Bloody (Season 2 Antagonist) Recurring Voice Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (last season) *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Eric Steinberg as Rodissius *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter as Roman & Riker *Fivel Stewart as Reese *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (returning role) *TBA as General Shot **Mick Wingert as General Shot (disguised voice) *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane (last season) *Jamie Denbo as Bridget/Mr. Terror (last season) Guest Voice Cast TBA Trivia TBA Category:Blog posts